What Couldn't Be But Somehow Was
by SkullyChan
Summary: A one night stand, a peace treaty, an arranged marriage, and possible love, all wrapped in one horribly complicated mess of events. GaaraXOC, OC, Ai Rated for violence, language, and lemons.


"Ah come on Gaara! Lighten up. You're meeting your soon to be wife tomorrow. This is a time for celebration. Just drink it. I won't go away until you do. Then you can go back to ignoring everyone." Kankuro spoke as he slapped Gaara on the back, earning him a glare from his younger brother. However, he complied and took a swig of the bottle of saki his brother set before him, surprised that it did in fact taste good. Kankuro laughed and walked off, but turned around half way and said "I'm gonna go do more shots with Naruto and Lee. You'll be happy to know I already beat out Neji and Temari's little lover boy." He said before turning around, heading to the back of the bar. Gaara rolled his eyes before he began to nurse on the bottle of saki. This went on for the next couple of hours , with Gaara getting a refill every now and then. The others were very drunk, but they held their own quite nicely considering this wasn't their first time drinking, Gaara however was quite overwhelmed. His senses were filled with a hint of loneliness and longing, and for some reason he felt also like… well he felt a bit heated. He was soon pulled out of his thoughts as a young women stood beside him, leaning over the bar to order another shot. Gaara took the opportunity to look her over. She had long white hair that stopped just inches above her hips, it was straight and thick. It reminded him of pictures of snow, and her porcelain skin reminded him much of a dolls. She wore a simple pair of black shorts , black sandals, and a long sleeved grey shirt that seemed to hug her womanly curves. She was lovely. Then she turned around and revealed her slightly pinkish lips and her large magenta eyes. She wasn't just lovely, she was ethereal. She giggled softly, noticing his looks. "Hi there stranger." She said, her voice soft and bell like, but almost sinfully inviting. He lacked control over himself, being that he had, in the past four hours, downed about two and a half bottles of saki. He moved over her, putting a hand on either side of her, locking her in between himself and the bar. He leaned in, his lips brushing her neck as he sniffed her slightly. She smelled like a mix of coconut and grass. She giggled once more and kissed his cheek, the smell of liquor on her breath. "Smell something you like?" She practically purred out, her fingertips curling around his neck and pulling him in close to her, her chest pressed against his. "My name is Ai… what should I call you?" She asked, ignoring the bartender as he set down her drink. Gaara froze slightly, thinking over whether or not telling her his name would ruin his chances with her. Luckily they were in Konoha, hopefully she wouldn't have heard about him. "It's Gaara." He said in a gruff voice. The next minutes went by in a blur, and Gaara only focused back in when the two of them were walking into a hotel room, Ai pushing the door closed behind her before she pushed Gaara against a wall and forced her lips on his. The sensation had Gaara with his eyes wide and his heart beating fast. This was his first kiss, and drunk or not he knew this was special. He'd heard often from Kankuro what this sort of thing would be like, but he left out the part about it tasted so addictive. His eyes slowly closed and he rested his hands on her hips, pulling her roughly against his own, his hips rubbing against hers hungrily. They quickly began pulling off each other clothes until Ai was left in her black, lacy underwear, and Gaara just in his black slacks. She kissed him once more, slowly and teasingly before she stepped back, falling onto the middle of the bed. "Gaara-sempai… Take me." She said, and he quickly climbed over her and recaptured her lips, her hands making quick work of his belt and his zipper, pushing the pants off of his hips before she kicked them off the rest of the way. "Ne… You seem just as excited as me…" She whispered, her gaze falling on his hardened member just before she began trailing kisses along his jawline. He growled lowly at her teasing manner and lifted himself upward, his fingers curling around the sides of her panties. With one quick motion he had them thrown to the side, and long forgotten. His body tensed up at the at the sight of her glistening sex organ. He leaned down and she quickly hooked her legs around his neck, throwing her head back as she gripped a pillow and moaned rather loudly, the whole while Gaara lapping up her juices. "M-mmn… I-I knew p-icking ah… a loner… meant hot sex." She managed to get out past her fervent moans. He smirked at her words and, deciding to tease her he pushed her legs off of his shoulders and kissed up her stomach, and up toward the nape of her neck, nibbling at it and leaving a string of hickeys in his wake. "G-gah! Don't tease me!" She whimpered out before she pushed him off of her, earning a growl from him. The growl was quickly silenced when she suddenly straddled his hips, rubbing her lower lips against the tip of his erect member. She leaned forward, watching as his breath escaped him, his hand moving up to fumble over the back of her bra, quickly unlocking her breasts and pulling the undergarment over her arms and tossing it to the side. She smirked and moved forward, brushing her breasts against his lips. They were met with soft kisses, and a few licks. Pleased with him, she decided to reward him. In one swift motion she forced his member inside of her tight, warm folds. Her eyes widened as a pain shot through her body, it was apparent then that this was also her first time doing such a thing. Though it certainly didn't seem like it, seeing as she was so ready to get in bed with him. "F-fuck… It hurts." She gasped out, as she slowly began to pull up, tears falling down her cheeks. Despite his drunkenness, he still had some feeling other than lust. Slowly, he grabbed her hips and lay her down on her back, keeping himself inside her. He moved his hand to her cheek, and with his thumb he wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Leaning in, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers, and slowly began to pump himself inside of her, hoping for her to get used to his length. After a few more particularly long kisses, she began to buck her hips forward and force him further in. She pulled away from his lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her forehead resting against his. "Ngh… f-faster… I need you Gaara-sempai… Please." She practically begged. Eagerly, he complied with her request and sped up his pace. The bed began to shake lightly, the wooden frame rhythmically hitting the wall. Her inner walls suddenly clenched around his member, and as she met her climax she spilled out her juices onto his length, her fingertips leaving angry red marks along his back, all this paired with her pleasured moan of his name sent Gaara over the edge. Within seconds he came too. They held the position for a few minutes, each panting heavily, their bodies moist with sweat. Slowly, Ai moved underneath him. She kissed his lips slowly before she pulled him down, turning on her side to face him, her head laying on his chest. "Thanks… for that." She whispered, receiving a nod from Gaara. Within minutes, they both were asleep, a tangled mess of limbs in a cheap hotel bed. -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- The next morning, Gaara woke up, hearing a knock at the door. He groaned, the noise seemed to cause his head to vibrate. He had an almost unbearable headache. Slowly, he stood up , still not noticing he wasn't in his own hotel room, or that there was a naked woman under the bedsheets. He walked over to the front door, pulling on his pants, barely having enough time to button them up before he swung the door open, just before another knock could be made. "Gaara! Finally! I was asking all around for you! It's ten a.m.! You have a meeting with your future father in law in twenty minutes! Not to mention you owe me a lot of money! That damn innkeeper down there cleaned me out just to get your room number." Kankuro said as he walked past him and into the room, picking up his brother clothing quickly, pausing when he caught sight of a black pair of panties next to his shirt. He slowly stood up and looked over to the bed, noticing the body shaped hump underneath the covers. "Shit…" He mumbled. "Get your clothes on. Hurry up and go to the restaurant. I'll take care of her." He said, for once actually sounding stern, almost like a father might sounds. Gaara was about to protest but Kankuro tossed him his shirt and shook his head. "Go Gaara. Now. I'm still your older brother, despite you being Kazekage. I'll take care of this, but this, this stays between us. Not even Temari can know." He said with a tone of finality. Shamefully, Gaara pulled his shirt on and his shoes, his gaze moving over to the girl before he sighed, walking out of the room. After a few more minutes, the girl began to stir, and sat up slowly, one hand holding the sheets to her chest and the other holding her head up. She whimpered slightly, pained by the hangover. She jumped slightly when Kankuro cleared his throat. Her cheeks turned a light shade of scarlet. "G-gaara?" She stumbled out, clearly confused. He wasn't at all what she remembered. SHe let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when he shook his head. He stood up though, and walked over to her, pulling out Gaaras wallet, having swiped it from one of his pockets, knowing full well what he had to do. He began to pull out a few, quite large, bills and put them on the bedside table. "No. I'm his older brother, and that's enough money to keep you quiet. Your affair with the Kazekage doesn't leave this room. Anything that happened here you will forget. If you choose to exploit this little night with him, you can have the blood of all our fallen soldiers on your hands. He's meeting his soon to be father in law today to sign a treaty, and if anyone knows what happened here, that treaty won't exist. Do you understand?" He said, an air of superiority enveloping the space around him. She nodded slowly before taking the money from the table and shoving it back in his hand. "I'm not some whore… I tried liquor for the first time last night, got drunk, and gave my v-card away. It was a mistake. One I won't make again, but don't you dare flaunt your money around and insult me. I won't say a damn thing about this, but you sure as hell better get the fuck out of here if you wanna keep that hand." She said, her tone much darker than the night before. Kankuro flinched slightly, surprised at her tone. He moved away from her and without another word, walked out the door, leaving her alone once more. 


End file.
